


left the keys and maybe my sanity as well

by laepais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I suck at tags, I suck at writing too, M/M, moron and moronsexual trope ig?, oikawa is a dumbass, they might get arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laepais/pseuds/laepais
Summary: "You might get angry with me." Oikawa looks down, and starts to fiddle with his fingers."Just say it.""I might've left the keys inside." Oikawa immediately purses his lips after saying those words."You WHAT?"





	left the keys and maybe my sanity as well

**Author's Note:**

> a friend asked me to write this rarepair, and i love rarepairs so why not uwu

One of the big letters in “IKEA” starts to flicker. The cool night breeze sends a chill on skins of the two people walking on the parking lot. The silence is quite relaxing, the type that doesn’t get you into a cold sweat. It’s the type of silence that you can just listen to the faint sounds of crickets, the rubbing of your shoes in the asphalt surface, and the rustling of the leaves on the trees due to the cold, crisp and quite windy air. The lights of the other houses and buildings gave the city much more life. The constantly moving cars, noise coming from people in different buildings, basically just the things you could see when you’re out, at night.

It’s so obvious that the two people went out on a hardware shopping, considering the fact that one had two paper bags with the stamp of the store over it, receipt dangling and they’re also in IKEA’s customer parking lot. But you can also consider it weird though, because they’re shopping for supplies at almost 11pm. Repairings to do at midnight? you might think about that.

“Alight. Give me the keys, I’ll drive. Your arms are probably tired from carrying all that.” Kageyama Tobio says as his shoes made sounds while walking on the rough asphalt of the parking lot. Oikawa Tooru smiles at his boyfriend and placed the two average sized paper bags on top of the trunk. It was nothing much, a few tools he might needed in fixing the poles of their volleyball net. Apparently they are unprepared when it comes to their materials having a problem with it.

He searched for the car keys in his pockets but a puzzled look forms on his face. “What’s happening?” Kageyama asks, the expression on Oikawa starts to rub on him.

“You might get angry with me.” Oikawa looks down, and starts to fiddle with his fingers.

“Just say it.”

“I might've left the keys inside.” Oikawa immediately purses his lips after saying those words.

“You WHAT?”

Kageyama felt a headache coming on. A mix of disappointment and rage is written all over his face. His eyebrows narrowed while glaring at his boyfriend. Oikawa on the other hand is now flashing puppy eyes and babbling nonsense excuses that maybe Kageyama would forgive him for his act of stupidity.

“I really did put it in my pocket! It must’ve fell when I bumped onto that sofa we passed…” Oikawa protests but trails off and looks down on the ground again, playing with his fingers too. He thinks of scenarios of how he dropped it and how to retrieve it. If it wasn’t for the time they shopped for supplies they could’ve gone back for it now.

“Hey, Kageyama, how ‘bout we-“ 

“We’re not doing shit, Oikawa Tooru. IKEA’s almost closing. What’re we gonna do now?”

“I dunno, break into it?” Oikawa deadpans. Kageyama facepalms. How can he be so calm in suggesting such a thing? Well it’s true that his boyfriend is a dumbass, but not to the point where they do shit that would get them into jail? And it’s true that oikawa is full of surprises…

“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad! The security is shit there so they wouldn’t know.” Oikawa gives him a toothed grin and wriggles his eyebrows in an annoying way. Just looking at him makes Kageyama’s hair go white. how could he date a guy like him? he himself doesn't have a single clue. It’s just like fate somehow made him end up liking a guy like Oikawa Tooru. Not to mention, Oikawa is older than Kageyama, but here they are, Kageyama acting like the matured one in their relationship.

He’s heard of the thing called ‘moronsexual’. At first he just thought it was some kind of an internet meme but he found out that it’s a real thing. It’s a real thing that some people can get attracted to people who by all accounts may be of adequate intelligence but also have a tendency to occasionally be the dumbest person on the planet. And Kageyama Tobio is an example to it. Oikawa could just do some kind of an idiotic act Kageyama would most likely get on his knees and propose on the spot. It makes him crazy sometimes that he’s dating the guy who once asked him what kind of animal pink panther was.

“We could get arrested from it!” Kageyama raised his voice and purposely hits the car. it doesn’t get a dent, But oikawa mentally recites a prayer. He would be dead from Iwaizumi. Kageyama clearly wanted Oikawa to let him know that his boyfriend’s idea is pure bullshit and he’s very against it. But oikawa tooru, being the crackhead he is, doesn’t really buy it.

Oikawa clasped both of his hands and closed his eyes, and starts to sway his shoulders in a romantic way. “Ah, wouldn’t that be a nice idea, Tobio? just think of it! We’ll be spending time together in jail, sharing cells, and much more stuff!” He’s all heart eyes to the idea of it but Kageyama lost all hope in him. Oikawa keeps mumbling about living with the love of his life in prison until he feels a sudden pain on his cheek. Kageyama just smacked him in the face. It’s not a painful one, not the one that could make you cry, it’s quite light, where you could just snap out of something and focus.

“Get a grip,” Kageyama still has the expression a while ago, but it slowly softens due to the fact that he just hit his boyfriend. He feels bad on the inside for smacking oikawa but he had no other choice than to hit him to reality. Iwaizumi made it easy to look at when he hits his boyfriend but apparently it's not when you're dating him. Oikawa rubs his stinging face with his free hand but his attention adverts when his other hand suddenly found its way on Kageyama’s. Oikawa always liked it when they held hands. He liked how they fit together, how their both hands perfectly mold as if telling them that they were meant to be with each other. It also tells him that kageyama’s going to be there with him in every step of the way. Oikawa shakes his head realizing how he’s being all poetic and sappy over Kageyama holding his hand.

Kageyama, on the other hand, had a sympathetic and caring look, enough for Oikawa to decipher it as an expression of apology. “I’m very sorry for hitting you,” he mutters under his breath with his deep voice and pecks Oikawa on the cheek. He suddenly feels anything now.

Oikawa wonders how he fell for a person like the one standing in front of him. He wonders how Kageyama got a hold of his annoying ass unlike his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, who always told him that He’s the “walking headache” to him. 

Oikawa cracks a smile while thinking about those thoughts, and reminiscing memories with him and Kageyama. He opens his mouth to say that they should just take an uber home and come back tomorrow but he gets interrupted when the black haired boyfriend of his started to trudge towards the hardware store.

“Let’s hope the guards won’t catch us.” Kageyama mumbled under his breath while leading the taller brown haired guy the way. Oikawa’s warm and gentle smile somewhat gotten a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! it's been a while since i've written something and it feels good aaaaaH i hope too write more in the future, though! if you have twitter, pls follow me my username is @dumbhashira uwu


End file.
